Legend of Zelda: World Tearer's Burden
by StarrySparky
Summary: Hundred of years after the Hero of Time saved Hyrule, a new threat arose. The world was shattered into different realms and the evil banished into darkness. Now, the evil is returning with a great ambition to take over all of the realms under Hylian control. The time has come for a new hero to come and save the realms with the power of courage. CANCELLED/MAY BE REWRITTEN MAYBE
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my shot at writing a Zelda fanfiction. This story is kinda like an AU in the sense that it doesn't follow the plot of any of the games. This is my own made up story that takes place after OoT.**

 **This story is rated T just in case. It will generally be K+ the whole time.**

 **Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Zelda franchise. Nintendo beat me to it. Many of the characters you will meet were made by friends or family members of mine, and they will be properly credited for them when they appear.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

~(•)~

Legend claims that all the realms ruled over by the Hylian Empire were connected as one. Long ago, this land, known as Hyrule, was threatened and nearly destroyed by an evil force who controlled a relic of unimaginable power. He burdened the world for seven long years. His final plans nearly succeeded, but were thwarted by a hero clothed in green and wielding a legendary blade. The hero, with his pure heart and courageous spirit, prevailed, and all of Hyrule rejoiced.

Peace filled the land for hundreds of years. The land prospered and thrived. Towns sprang up from the ground, cities advanced and changed, and the people spread far and wide. Everything was as perfect as could be, and the great evil was forgotten by everyone but the members of the royal family...however, it soon became clear to all that the evil that had once attempted to take the kingdom was returning, and was stronger than before.

The king made sure to spread the tale of the green hero to all, hoping to inspire his citizens and bring a new savior to the land. Soon every man woman and child knew the story of the hero of time. The faith of the people grew with the hope that their time of peace would return.

But the hero did not come. The faith and hopes of the citizens faded away and evil spread, affecting all races and peoples alike.

Hyrule was shattered in a last attempt to save its people, and the evil was banished to darkest realm of the newly shattered world in the hope that it would remain lost Each new realm rose from the ashes and grew again, stronger than before. The land was as it is now, divided in 11 realms connected only by small dimensional rifts and united by the Hylian Empire.

The evil was gone again, but it still lived on in stories and the legends that were told throughout the land.

~(•)~

A bolt of lightning flashed overhead in an unnaturally dark and stormy sky. Thunder echoed through the flat, dry plain. The grass was dead and devoid of any life other than the occasional insect.

Lightning stuck again, hitting the ground and exploding brilliantly. Another bolt hit the same spot as the wind picked up, raging around the torn up ground.

The ground rumbled while the weather continually grew worse. Rain began to fall in sheets of water that pelted the ground.

Another clap resounded through the realm. It echoed through the pit that was forming in the ground. The pit grew larger thanks to the wind and the exploding flashes of lighting that hit it

The storm raged on for several long minutes until the ground crumbled away, revealing a...

Link rolled off of the couch and onto the floor with a startled yelp.

~(•)~

 **Yes, I know this is pretty short, but I made it based off of both the openings to Wind Waker and the Ocarina of Time. It's just meant to draw you people in.**

 **If anyone wants to have a character in this story, please PM me about it! I am in need of characters for this!**

 **Please refrain from swearing in the reviews. I don't do it in my story, so please don't do it in your reviews.**

 **Expect another chapter soon!**


	2. Goblins and Pig-People

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot to me.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Thistlepath: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Blazing Bright Streak of Light: CLIFFHANGER! Yes, yes he is.**

 **hawkflight of riverclan: Thanks! Well, here's a new chapter!**

 **DalishWarrior: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you thought it was good. I made him wake up like that on purpose to reference all the games that start with him waking up. It's a little joke me and Streak have.**

 **Storm Can't Thank of a Name: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope that I won't confuse you too much. I'll try to have this story make sense for you.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter!**

~{*}~

Link groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. _Great. There goes that nap._

Link stood up with a sigh as he thought about the strange events of his dream. _That's the third strange dream this week. Maybe I should go to bed earlier._ Pushing that thought aside, the fifteen-year-old walked to the door of the small house and opened it up, blinking at the sudden light that entered the room. He stepped outside after his eyes adjusted from the bright afternoon sun.

"Hey, Link! I was wondering when you'd wake up!"

The teen turned his head and watched his friend Dasi run over, her short dirty-blonde hair trailing behind her, and he smiled a little bit.

"Eitan's been waiting for you," Dasi continued. "He sent me to wake you and make sure you had your ocarina with you."

Link rolled his bright blue eyes a little. "Of course he'd do that. It's not like I could forget."

Dasi smirked. "I don't know...you are the one who forgot about you-know-what," she said, saying the last few words in a sing-song voice.

The blond male blushed slightly and declared hotly, "I told you not to mention that!"

"I didn't!" Dasi laughed. "Not directly, at least. Anyways, we should probably hurry. Eitan isn't the most patient cuckoo in the flock."

"Don't let him hear you say that. Last time I called him a cuckoo didn't end well for me."

Dasi grinned. "I'll be fine," she said before adding quickly, "Race you there!"

She took off down the path before Link could reply, kicking up dust after her.

"H-hey!" he stuttered, running after her. "Wait up!" He ran after his dirty-blonde companion, running through the small village they lived in. Link ran past shops and houses alike, quickly apologized to the people he nearly bumped into.

The young teen kept running after his friend until they reached the end of the town. He panted as leaned against one of the thick trees that grew here.

"I won!" Dasi declared happily. "I beat you!"

"Only because you cheated!" Link replied, laughing a little bit.

Dasi grinned. "There were never any rules!"

"She's right you know,"

Link jumped, completely surprised, while both Dasi and Eitan, who had just walked over, laughed.

"Jerks," Link muttered under his breath.

Eitan flashed link a grin. "Aw, come on, you don't really mean it."

"Oh I do," the blond replied, sticking out his tongue.

Dasi laughed again. "Jeez, you two are like brothers,"

"Not even!" Eitan said. "We don't even look remotely alike!"

 _He's right,_ Link thought, glancing at his friend's chestnut hair and matching eyes. _We're about as similar as a goron and a zora._

"He's shorter than me, for starters," Eitan continued. "And his blond hair could be seen from miles away."

"I'm not that short!" Link replied. "I'm taller than a lot of people we know!"

The brunet laughed again. "You're older than me and still shorter. Just admit your a little small."

"I'm not small," Link muttered. "You're just a freaking giant."

Eitan grinned. "It's better than being short."

"Okay, that's enough," Dasi grinned. "Are you two gonna get started or not?"

Link smiled sheepishly and pulled out his ocarina from his pocket. "Oops."

The other male pulled a small set of panpipes from the side pocket of his bag. The teens both shared a look before they started playing together, the sound of their wind instruments blending nicely. For now, the only sounds that reached their ears was the wind rustling the leaves and the sound of music.

~{*}~

Across town on the other end of the woods, a young girl, barely older than twelve, was walking under the trees. Her bare feet thumped lightly against the worn path as she went. Violet eyes scanned the branches through choppy purple bangs, searching for fruit.

After a while of searching, she spotted several ripe red fruits dangling from their stems. Smiling to herself, the girl climbed up into the tree and grabbed one.

Right as she took a bite, an arrow shot past her, stabbing into the tree beside her arm. She gasped, dropping her food out of surprise.

The girl jumped from he tree as another arrow embedded itself where she just was. She took off down the path, heading towards the town, occasionally glancing behind her.

"We're under attack!" she shouted as she reached the village.

Several people looked in her direction, pausing from their activities.

"By who, Kira?" asked someone from the crowd.

The girl, Kira, took several deeps breaths, regaining her breath. "I don't know. I didn't stay to find out."

The same villager opened his mouth to say something else right as an arrow struck his neighbor in the leg. Several people screamed as more arrows sped into the small road they were in.

"Get inside!" someone shouted among the chaos. "Protect your families!"

Kira quickly ran into a store with most of the crowd. _Great time for me to be all alone,_ she thought bitterly. _I'm the only one who can protect myself._

~{*}~

Link stopped playing his ocarina and turned towards the village, and Eitan soon did the same.

"What is it?" Dasi asked them, frowning softly.

"I'm not sure," Link said quietly. "I thought I heard screaming."

"Than it wasn't just me," their brunet friend muttered.

"Screaming? Are you sure it wasn't ju-"

A loud shriek filled the air, cutting Dasi off.

Link took off running. "Hurry!" he shouted. "We have to see what's going on!"

The teen didn't look behind to see if they were following, focusing only on reaching the town where he and his friends and family lived. He quickly sprinted into the town and saw a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The village was filled with large goblin-like creatures armed with bows, swords, and other assorted weapons. Link froze as he watched the creatures barge into homes and cut down any citizens who got in their way. Screams echoed through the buildings while the metallic stench of blood filled the air.

The teen shook his head briefly, trying to clear his thoughts. He quickly grabbed the closest weapon-like thing; a stick.

 _Alright, I can work with this._

Link ran towards the nearest goblin and swung his stick at it, making is shriek in pain. The creature spun around to face him, its eyes bright with hatred. The blond jumped to the side, avoiding a slash from a sword, and struck the humanoid monster again. The sword fell out of its hand as it was sent flying to the ground.

Link wasted no time in grabbing the weapon and hitting the goblin again. The creature let out one last howl of pain before it disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

The fight has apparently attracted the attention of multiple goblins in the area, and Link soon found himself surrounded.

 _Uh-oh..._

Acting more on instinct than anything else, the teen crouched down and pulled the sword behind his back. He swung the weapon around a moment later with a loud cry, jumping up into the air as he did so. The attack sent the beasts flying, turning a couple into smoke that soon dissipated.

Link blinked several times in surprise. _Huh. That worked._

The blond suddenly cried out when he was stuck from behind, the sword falling out of his hand and falling to the ground. Link rolled onto his back just in time to see another monster, this one looking more like a pig than a goblin, standing over him, spear raised. He scrambled backwards on his hands and feet, trying to distance himself from the creature

Link winced slightly when his hand hit something sharp. Glancing behind him, he saw an expertly crafted dagger with several jewels embedded in it. He grabbed it and looked back at the pig-man looming over him. The boy slashed at it, only to stare in surprise as the air in front of him tore open. Link started to scoot backwards again as it began pulling him forwards. The tugging grew stronger until Link fell through with a startled cry.

~{*}~

 **Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! I'm a greedy little person who eats up reviews, so please post 'em!**

 **Kira was designed by yasha012! If you want a character to be in this story, please PM me! I need some...**

 **Thanks for reading! I feel like you guys will enjoy the next chapter.**


	3. Castle Crasher

**Here's chapter three! So far, I've really been enjoying writing this. It's really great to get all my ideas typed up!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Blazing Bright Streak of Light: I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH. HERE IS MOREMOREMORE.**

 **Thistlepath: Yes, another one. I have a feeling you will be mad at most of these chapter endings.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

/*^*\

"Oh my gosh. Hey, kid, are you okay? Please be fine..."

Link groaned quietly and pushed himself up a bit, blinking open his eyes. _What...?_

"Oh, good, you're not dead."

"Of course I'm not," the blond muttered, sitting up a bit. He opened his eyes and glanced at the person who was speaking.

 _Wow, that is a lot of hair._

The person, who was kneeling in front of the younger teen, was tall with pale blue poofy but still curly hair and wide cloudy gray eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. "You fell out of a portal or something and blacked out for a bit there."

"I'm fine," Link replied.

"So where'd you come from?" the girl asked. "I know you're not from around here, since you fell from that portal or whatever that was."

"I'm from Lon Lon," Link replied, slightly confused.

The girl blinked. "Lon Lon? Are you sure about that?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. I am," he replied before sitting up straight. "Oh man, I need to get back home. I need to make sure Dasi and Eitan and-"

"Whoa, there, slow down," the blue-haired Hylian said. "You're hurt."

The blond blinked and glanced down at his left hand, which had a fairly large cut on the palm. "Oh."

"Come on," the female said, standing up. "I'll help you clean it up. I have some bandages in the back...or maybe they're upstairs..." she trailed off, thinking to herself.

Link watched her as he got to his feet, wincing slightly. _That was a rough landing._ He looked around the building that the portal-thing had tossed him into. _This place is a mess._ Remembering the portal made him remember the dagger, which he quickly picked up off of the ground, which in turn reminded him of his home.

"Oh! They _are_ in the back!" the teen exclaimed after a moment. "Follow me."

She started walking without another word, walked past several crates and barrels.

Link trailed after her, looking at the assorted random objects littering the room. _This must be a store of some sorts._

"Oh, my name is Alverine," the girl said as she walked, expertly weaving through the clutter.

"Link," the younger teen replied.

Alverine glanced over at him. "So are you really from Lon Lon?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. Why would I lie?"

The girl shrugged, still walking. "You never know. People here make up crazy things all the time."

"Um, where exactly is here?"

"You really aren't lying," Alverine said quietly.

The boy sighed. "I'm not."

"You're in Hyrule," she said. "On the edge of the castle town."

Link stopped walking and stared at her. "...What?"

"This is Hyrule," the older teen replied.

Link leaned against the wall. _This is impossible, isn't it?_

Alverine walked behind a nearby counter and rummaged through a drawer or two before finding what she was looking for.

"So what's Lon Lon like?" she asked, walking back over to him, bandage roll in hand.

Link started describing the usually quiet and peaceful town while Alverine wrapped up his wounded hand.

A bell rang at the other end of the store.

"Hey, Alverine?" a new voice asked. "I have your order ready."

"Oh!" the female said, standing up straight."I'll be right there! Thanks, Tharin!"

Link glanced over at the direction of the voice. "Who's that?"

"That's Tharin," Alverine said, walking towards the front. "He delivers stuff from store to store."

"Oh."

The blond walked to the front of the store with her, wanting to see this Tharin person before he left to go back home. _I hope everyone is okay..._

"That's all the clothes from the store down the street," the newcomer said as he set a box down on the front street. "I'll have the other boxes here later today."

Alverine smiled. "Thanks, Tharin."

The black-haired male blushed slightly at the sight of her smile, making Link smirk. _He so likes her._

Alverine somehow managed to not notice the blush as she counted out a small handful of rupees. "What do I owe you? twenty-five?"

"No, only twenty. You accidentally payed a little extra last time. Again," Tharin replied before he looked at Link. "Oh, who're you?"

"Link," the blond replied, moving towards the door. "And I'm just about to leave."

Alverine took a break from her counting and looked over at him. "So soon?"

The young teen nodded. "Yeah. I really need to get going." _I have to get home._

Tharin smiled a little. "Alright. It was nice to meet you. I hope I'll get to see you again."

"Maybe," Link replied, opening the door. _I doubt it._

"Bye!" Alverine called as the blond walked out of the store. "Stop by again soon!"

Link left without saying anything else. _I don't think I'll be able to go there again,_ he thought as he walked down the cobblestone streets. _I don't even know them. They aren't even in the same realm as me._

The blond looked around as he walked, glancing at buildings and people. _Everything is so neat here. And the buildings look perfect. The people look different, too. Their e_ _ars are pointier and the clothes look really expensive._ He rounded a street corner and stopped, staring at what he saw, absolutely stunned.

In front of him stood the large building that was Hyrule's largest building, the castle. With its tall spires and white brick walls, it was easily the fanciest building in the realm.

He started walking forward, acting more out of curiosity than anything else. _Wait,_ he thought moments later, pausing mid-step. _I have to get home. I'm not here to sight-see or explore the freaking awesome looking castle. _The teen turned around and took a step forwards before crashing into someone in a dark cloak he hadn't seen earlier.

/*^*\

 **Well, I hope you guys like cliffhangers. I sure do like writing them.**

 **Link is a graceful swan.**

 **Alverine belongs to Blazing Bright Streak of Light and Tharin was made by a friend of mine who doesn't have an account. They will be back later in the story. I love them too much for them to only be here once.**

 **If you want a character in here don't hesitate to PM me!**

 **If you want to see artwork for the story, check out my DeviantArt! I will be uploading stuff very soon. I'm LeoninBlossom33**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. The World Tearer

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I was camping in the next state over with some o** **f my aunts, uncles and their children. But I'm back!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Blazing Bright Streak of Light: YES IT WAS. Why, thank you. Don't worry, you'll see them again soon. I need more of them, too. WAIT NO LONGER! YOU SHALL FIND YOUR ANSWER!**

 **Storm** **Can't Think of a Name, Chapter two review: I'm glad you like Link and Dasi. I've enjoyed writing their interactions a lot. Yes, cliffhanger!**

 **Chapter three review: Yeah, he's kinda sorta in shock. And he's special. Like I said, he's a graceful swan. Eh, maybe not always bad...**

-}^{-

A lone dark figure on a horse stood on a hill, looking down at the burning village that was once proudly called Lon Lon. Screams and cries of sorrow could still be heard as the attack was coming to an end.

 _It was a success,_ the figure though. _Our lord will be pleased._

The dark being turned his horse around, and pulled his dagger out from his sheath. He sliced through the air with the weapon, creating a portal to a dark realm that the person headed through without a second thought.

-}^{-

Link took a couple steps back before he looked up at the person whose good had fallen off when he bumped into... _her?_ . "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He blinked in surprise when he found himself staring at bright blue eyes.

"No, it is fine," the person, a girl about his age with hair as blond as his, said. "I was a little distracted." The girl looked his over before her gaze settled on the dagger he had slid into his belt. "Where did you get that?"

The boy glanced at the fancy dagger. "I, uh, it's actually a long story, and, uh..." he trailed off.

The girl looked up at him, her blue eyes full of suspicion. "You are not from around here, are you?"

Link blinked. "Uh, no. I'm not from around here."

The girls eyes widened. "Oh, Nayru, it is him," she said under her breath. "Come on," she demanded moments later, grabbing his arm. "You are coming with me. There is much we need to discuss." She started walking.

"Wh-hey!" Link replied, stumbling after her. "I really have to get home. I need to-!"

The girl faced him again, still walking. "I _need_ to talk to you," she insisted, sounding truly desparate.

The blond male visibly paused "...Alright. As long as it's fast."

She sagged with releif. "Alright." She faced forward again. "Thank you. I am Zelda."

Link frowned softly while followed her. _Zelda... Where have I heard that before?_ He watched as Zelda led him closer and closer to the castle.

It suddenly hit him. "Wait, wait wait wait. Zelda, like _Princess_ Zelda? You're the princess?"

The girl nodded as she walked past some of the guards at the front gates. "Yes, I am."

The princess of Hyrule led him through the courtyard and towards the tall, fancy gates. Once past said gates, the two teenagers walked down several halls until they reached a room that Zelda opened.

"Alright," she said, turning to face him once they were both inside. "Where are you from? And please be honest. This is important."

"I'm from Lon Lon," Link said. "I'm not sure how I got here, though."

Zelda gestured to the dagger on his side. "That got you here. It is a World Tearer."

The male frowned. "The fancy dagger got me to a different realm," he said, his tone filled with doubt and sarcasm. "Wow."

"It is not just a 'fancy dagger'. It is a World Tearer. They are enchanted with special magic that allows them to temporarily tear the rift between realms." Zelda paused before asking, "Where did you even get it?"

"I found it. Lon Lon was under attack or something and-"

"Under attack?!" The princess demanded. "By who?"

"They looked like goblins," Link informed her. "But some looked more like pigs."

"He is assembling his army already," Zelda murmured. "Din, this is bad."

"...Can I go home now?" The boy slowly asked.

She straightened. "Yes, sorry. I'll show you how to properly use the dagger and then you can get home." Link pulled out said dagger and handed it to the princess.

"Now usually all you need to do is visualize where you want to go and then you slash. If you don't know what the realm looks like, it's harder to do, but not impossible. Sometimes the blade will act on its own when you cut the air and it will send you to a nearby safe realm. In this case, it happened to be Hyrule. That may be useful for you if another attack takes place."

She showed his the proper ways to hold it and how the enchantment would die if the blade was broken.

Zelda eventually looked up at Link.

"You're good to go," she told him. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Link said. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"I should be thanking you," the girl replied, looking down. "Nayru knows what more would have happened if I found out about the attack later than I did." She straightened. "Come back if you need anything. And keep the blade safe. Please do not let it fall into the enemies hands."

"I won't," the blond promised, looking at the blade. He then glanced up and, working just like he was told, sliced through the air.

"I hope to see you soon," he said before jumping through.

"Goddesses, keep him safe," Zelda murmured after he left. "Hyrule needs him."

-}^{-

Link landed hard on his feet on the other end of the rift on top of one of the hills overlooking the town. He tucked the dagger away and looked up to see a nightmare. Lon Lon, the town he was born and raised in, was in ruins. The blond stared in horror at the broken and smoking buildings that made up the town.

 _No... It's too late..._

He stared at the town for several more long moments until he started running down the hill. He stumbled slightly in his rush and barely caught himself before falling. He hurried towards the still smoking buildings and looked around.

 _Where is everyone?_

"Link!"

The blond turned and saw Eitan running towards him.

"Eitan! What happened!?"

"What does it look like?" Eitan said, walking over to his friend. "We were attacked. Where on earth did you run off to?"

"I..." Link trailed off. "It doesn't matter.

"'Doesn't matter'?" The older male repeated. "You left us! And now... And now..."

"And now what?" The blond replied.

"And now Dasi is dead."

-}^{-

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! I like the ending of this chapter. I feel so terrible. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review so I can have some feedback on how this story is going. In excited to get into the more actiony bits that will be coming soon.**

 **If you want a character to be in this story, you can go ahead and PM me and we can talk about it.**

 **I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Sneaking In

**Hello! I'm super excited for what's coming in a few chapters! I know it's probably boring right now, but just wait. It's gonna get good.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Blazing Bright Streak of Light: YEEEESSSS SHE IS. MWAHAHAHA. Fine, you can have permission. No. She is a princess. No contractions for her.**

•{+}•

Link stared down at the ground, lost in his thoughts. About twenty minutes had past since he learned about his friend. His tears had dried up a few minutes ago. Right now he just felt...numb. It was a hard feeling to describe. He wasn't sure how else to feel. Sad, of course. Devastated, even. Dasi and Eitan were his best and closest friends, after all. A little angry- at himself, the monsters, whoever controlled them.

 _I should have stayed..._ he thought. _I left her and Eitan, and now..._

Eitan glanced over at the other male from his spot at his side. "So where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought they got you, too."

The blond hesitated slightly. _Eitan probably won't believe me, and I can't exactly show him how the World Tearer works..._ He was silent for almost a minute before he spoke, pulling out the dagger.

"After I ran ahead, I saw the goblin-monster things. I fought some off before a big one that looked like a pig showed up. I was knocked down and I found this," Link held up the small blade. "I cut at the monster and it made a portal of sorts and-"

Eitan frowned. "A portal? Seriously, Link. This isn't the time to joke around."

"Just trust me," the blond said. "I fell through the portal-thing and I landed in a store. In the Hyrule Castle Town."

His friend stared at him. "Impossible," he muttered after a moment. "That can't happen."

"It did. And then I ran into Princess Zelda and she taught me how to use this. And after that I got home and you found me."

"I still don't believe you. There's no way that that dagger got you to Hyrule. Another realm. That's impossible!"

"It isn't!" Link replied. "How else would people who serve the royal family get from realm to realm? They use these!" He gestured to the dagger again. "It's called a World Tearer."

"Show me," the brunet said after a long moment. "I won't believe you until I see it myself."

"I can't just 'show you'. This isn't a toy."

"Seriously, Link. Just tell me what happened.

"I did! I'm not lying! How could I make this sort of thing up?!"

"You made up the story about the time you found a zora in the pond."

"We were six when that happened. And I'm telling the truth this time!"

Eitan frowned. "...So let's pretend I do believe you. What will you do now?"

Link looked down a little and thought hard before answering. "I want to know what's going on," he said at last. I think I'm going to go ask the princess for answers. And maybe she can help us here."

"So you'll leave again."

The blond nodded. "Yeah. I have too. I need to know what's going on."

"...Go."

Link quickly looked at his childhood friend. "What?"

"I said go. You're right. We do need to know what's happening. And we do need help. I'll tell everyone you're safe."

Link managed a very small smile. "Thanks, Eitan. Ill be back soon. He stood and looked down at the dagger in his hands. He sighed quietly before he sliced through the air, creating a tear.

Eitan stared, absolutely dumbfounded. _He wasn't lying._

The blond looked back at his old friend. "I'll see you later."

The other teen smiled back a little bit. "Come back in one piece, okay?"

Link grinned slightly. "Of course. I cant just leave you here all alone."

With that, he walked through the portal, leaving Eitan standing alone on the hill, looking out at the ruined village.

•{+}•

Link landed lightly on his feet a short distance from the Hyrule castle.

 _Here I am,_ he thought, looking up at the tall towers and stone walls. _Now I just need to find Zelda._

He started walking towards the castle and its large fancy gates. Just as he reached them, a booming voice made him pause.

"Hey, stop right there!"

Link turned and watched a castle guard walk towards him.

"What're you doing here?" the guard asked, looking him over.

"I need to see Princess."

The guard laughed. "You cant just go in and see the princess. You have to be here for official business, which I don't think you're here for."

The teen frowned. "I'm serious. This is important. Just ask the princess."

The guard sighed. "Look, kid. I'm serious, too. People can't just walk up to the gates and demand in. That'll get you thrown in the dungeon. So run along back home before you get in more trouble."

Link frowned up at him. "Come on. I really need to see the princess. She knows me. Just go ask her! She'll say to let me in."

"Kid, beat it. I can't abandon my post on the possibility that a random boy knows the princess. I'd get fired,and you'd get in major trouble. So leave before I need to make you."

The blond sighed. _He wont let me in no matter what I say. I'll have to find another way in._ He walked away without another word and turned down a corner, still walking by the large wall protecting the castle grounds.

 _I could probably sneak over the wall if no one sees me..._

Link very carefully looked around the streets before he began climbing the wall. He quickly scaled it, being able to find footholds and handles thanks to the years he spent climbing trees with his friends. He lightly jumped down onto the other side when he reached the top. He winced slightly and grunted a little bit before he looked around.

 _No guards right here. That's good._

He stood up straight and started walking through the grass surrounding the castle.

 _Now all I need to do is find a way in and then find the princess... which will probably easier said than done._

Link reached the wall of the castle and started walking by it, looking for an entrance. He kept walking, keeping an eye out for any guards patrolling the area. When he saw one coming towards him, he quickly ducked behind a couple of bushes growing by the castle walls. The blond waited until the guard passed to keep going, staying near the hedges. He repeated the process several times until he reached a side door of the large castle.

Link opened up the door that thankfully wasn't locked. On the other side was a large kitchen full of about a dozen people cooking. One person turned towards him.

"Hey, are you here for the news on our delivery?" she asked him.

"Uh..." the blond said, thinking quickly. "Y-yes, I am. Its, uh, on time and will be here really soon."

The cook smiled. "That's great. Thank you."

Link nodded a little and started walking to what was hopefully an exit to the halls.

"Where are you headed?" the same cook asked, watching

"I have more news I need to deliver," Link lied quickly. "I need to stop at some more spots around the castle."

"Oh, okay!" the cook replied. "That sounds important, so Ill let you get to it. Thanks for telling me about our delivery. I was worried when I didn't hear about it earlier."

The teen nodded again. "Sure thing," he said before thinking to ask, "I don't suppose you know how I can find Princess Zelda. I have some important information for her."

The cook suddenly smiled a little. "You snuck in here, didn't you?"

Link froze. "Please don't call the guards," he said quickly. "I really do need to see the princess. Its super important and she has to know about it."

She winked, and Link sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said. "So can you tell me where I can find her?"

"She's usually at the indoor courtyard at this time. When you go out that door," she pointed to a wooden door to their left, "go down the hall and take the first right turn you see. Keep going that way until you pass the large tapestry. You'll know which one I'm talking about when you see it. The entry way is right past that, and there's the courtyard."

"Thank you," Link said. "I really mean it"

The cook smiled at him. "No problem. I can tell that this is important to you."

The blond nodded and started walking to the previously indicated door. He opened it up and walked out, shutting it quietly behind him. The teen walked down the hall like he was told and took the first right turn he saw. He looked at the walls on both sides of the halls, looking for the tapestry the cook had told him about.

 _It has to be close. This hall cant go on_

Link walked for a couple more minutes, looking back and forth for his clue to when to turn. Finally, he thought he spotted it. He jogged towards it and looked up at it, his curiosity getting the better of

The tapestry looked like it depicted a legend, words written in a language he didn't know.

 _This has to be it._

The teen kept looking at it while he walked towards the opening to the courtyard.

 _This thing is huge. And very old... Hey, that person looks like Zelda. And that one..._

Link paused, staring at the face on the tapestry.

 _And that one looks just like me._

•{*}•

 **Tada! Link found his lookalike. Yay.**

 **And this is the longest chapter so far! I'm super proud of myself :)**

 **Like I've been saying, if you want a character, go ahead and PM me about it! I really need more characters.**

 **Please leave a review! I love hearing feedback from my readers.**

 **I have a poll on my profile page you should check out! These questions help me know what I'm doing write or wrong. The question will change everyonce in a while.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Temple of Time

**Replies to Reviews:**

 **Blazing Bright Streak of Light: Meh. I don't care about that detail.**

 **Shadows of a Storm, chapter 4 review: SORRY.**

 **Chapter 5 review: Yup. Can do!**

* * *

Link stared at the tapestry some more. _That... That's impossible. That can't be me. It_ _can't_ _be!_

"Link? What are you doing here?"

The blond turned his head to see Zelda standing in the entrance (or exit, in her case) to the courtyard.

"I, uh, needed to see you," he replied, trying hide his lingering surprise and disbelief. "I need help."

Zelda blinked. "What has happened?"

Link looked down a little and quietly explained what had happened to the town he had grown up in. "Lon Lon is ruined, and lots of the people, including my friend Dasi, are dead."

The princess frowned softly. "This is terrible. This is worse than I had anticipated."

"Who did this?" The male asked. "Who's in charge of those armies?"

"His name is Ganondorf," she murmured. "He is a monstrous man who has tried many times to take over the land of Hyrule. Now he is after the realms under Hylian rule." She gestured to the tapestry. "This tells the story of when Ganondorf last invaded. Before that, a hero had saved Hyrule from him and his monsters and he was sealed away by seven sages. Then, years later, someone with a hatred of the royal family found a way to bring him back, even stronger than before. The land of Hyrule was shattered by powerful magic into its current state, and he was again sealed away."

The princess looked at the detailed tapestry again. "I saw him rise again in my dreams," she murmured. "He is back."

Link frowned softly. "A dream?" He repeated. "Like, a dream in a dark place with thunder and lightning?"

Zelda looked at him, her blonde hair shifting over her shoulders. "You saw it as well?" she demanded, earning a nod.

"Yeah. I've seen it a few times recently."

The princess frowned softly. "Din, this is bad," she muttered.

Link glanced back at the tapestry. "So why are we on this thing?" he asked the princess. "This can't possibly be a coincidence."

The female took a moment to think before she answered. "It is not," she murmured. She looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes. "It is destiny. _Your_ destiny."

The teen blinked. And blinked again. "What?"

"The first time Ganondorf came, a hero came. He arrived from the woods dressed in green. It is not meet coincidence that you look as he did. It is a sign. You must be the hero he was."

Link swallowed hard. I-I can't do that," he objected weakly.

Zelda fell silent in thought. "I have something to show you," she slowly said after a long moment. "I believe it can help you gain some confidence."

She stood up straight and started walking down the hall. Link, lacking any better options, followed her. After going down several long halls and turns, they reached a simple wood door. Zelda walked out without glancing back at Link.

"Where are we even going?" The male asked as he followed her outside. He squinted his eyes to block out the bright sunlight.

"The temple," Zelda replied simply, offering no other reply.

Link sighed internally and kept following. The princess led him to the main gate out of the castle grounds, where a guard that Link didn't recognize was standing.

 _Good thing they got a new guard,_ he thought. _The one from earlier probably would've gotten upset._

The male kept following the princess down a few streets, seemingly heading to the edge of the town. After several long minutes filled with curious glances and looked from strangers, she finally stopped. Link looked up at a tall set of impressive double doors. Above them was a large circular stained glass window with a triangular symbol above it. They were attached to an impressive sized fancy building he hadn't noticed before.

Zelda suddenly spun around to face Link.

"Look," she said. "I am not supposed to do this, but this is important. Please, please keep this to the two of us."

The blond nodded a little. "Alright. I won't."

The princess returned the nod before she turned and pushed open the left door to the fancy temple-thing. The interior was elegantly plain. The walls were a perfect white, the ceiling was high and held up by thick pillars, and in the center was a little stand with the triangle pattern and a... sword.

"Wait," Link said slowly. "What's this place?"

"The temple of time," Zelda replied in a murmur. "And that is the Master Sword."

* * *

 **Done! I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I blame school. I hope you all enjoyed! I plan on having a longer chapter up soon. I hpe you enjoyed!**


	7. Host of Courage

**I LIVE! Man, it's been forever! I'm really sorry that its been so long. I blame high school. Anyways, seven hours of Twilight Princess and The awesome story that is _The Shadehand Compass_ have inspired me to start writing again! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Replies To Reviews:**

 **Blazing Bright Streak of Light: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. I'm glad you're excited.**

 **Electronic Ink 0: Thank you! I was excited to get right into it. And when it's exciting, I feel more inspired to write. I'm trying to keep this interesting. Thanks! Here's some more right now!**

)~+~(

Link frowned softly at the sword. "The Master Sword?" he repeated in a murmur. "It looks familiar."

Zelda looked at him. "Then it is true. You are our hero."

The blond spun around to face her. "What?" he demanded. "What does that have to do anything? Of course it looks familiar! All swords do! They're just sticks of metal on a handle!"

"You said it seems familiar," the female replied. "and you have seen the dream."

"It's all a coincidence!" Link insisted. "I have nothing to do with this!"

"Link, please. I cannot do this on my own."

The teen hesitated slightly at her desperate expression. "...What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Zelda perked up a bit. "You will need the Master Sword to defeat Ganondorf, but you must gather the three Goddess Pendants."

Link frowned. "'Goddess Pendants'?" he repeated. "What're those?"

"The Goddess Pendants are three sacred objects that hold part of the ancient Goddess' power. You need all three to pull the blade from its stand."

"That's pretty inconvenient," the blond replied. "What if I needed the sword now? I wouldn't be able to get it."

The princess sighed. "I did not make it that way. It is supposed to prevent people from taking it and using its power unjustly."

Link perked up at the last part. "What powers? Will it let me fly or control the elements?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "No, it will not. It allows you to defeat Ganondorf and his armies. It is not a toy. Now, you must be on your way. I can help you get some of the supplies you will need, but the rest is up to you. The first Pendant is located in the Deku Forest. Speak to the Great Tree. He knows more about it than I."

The male started to protest as the princess grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. He suddenly yelped and pulled his hand away when there was a burning flash. He jumped away a bit and gripped the stinging appendage in his right hand. "What did you do?"

The princess looked up at him with an alarmed expression. "I-I do not know..."

Link suddenly winced as the pain grew worse. He gripped his left hand tightly, resisting the urge to close his eyes from the raw pain. He winced suddenly when the light in the room intensified. He felt himself lift up off of the ground, the light changing into swirling shades of green, blue, and red. He closed his eyes against the light just as his hand started to ache even more, almost as if something was being carved into the skin. The lights swirled around, blinding him even though his eyes were shut.

"Young hero," a voice suddenly said, startling Link away from his pain for a moment. The voice seemed oddly familiar. It was clearly female, and it was soothing yet bold at The same time. "The time has come. Hyrule is in need of of you. Just like the hero you are descended of, it is time for you to take your place as the Host of Courage."

The blond suddenly howled in pain when his hand glared up again. He opened his eyes to see a triangular shaped golden flash appear on it. He gripped his hand again, just wanting the pain to go away. Slowly, ever so slowly, it subsided. There was a bright green flash before he was lowered, his boot covered feet regaining their place on the ground. He staggered backwards until his back got the wall.

"Link? Oh, Goddesses, let him be alright."

The young teen turned his head in the direction of the princesses voice. "Zelda...?"

"I am here," she said, her voice quiet and gentle, a big difference from her normal bossy tone.

"What..." He said before trailing off. The blond turned his head a little to look down at his hand, only to frown at... a glove? He quickly looked at himself, mildly alarmed to look at the green tunic he was now dressed in. He looked at his hand again and pulled off the brown fingerless glove only to blink.

 _...It's the triangle...thing._

The symbol that had been on the door and the stained glass windows was on his hand. The three outer triangles were a pale gray, and the center one was his normal skin color. He gently touched the mark, slightly surprised that it was as smooth as normal.

Zelda drew in a deep breath. "The Triforce. It- the- ...Farore chose you. You are the third person."

Link looked up at her. "I'm the what?"

"You are the third Host," the princess replied, pulling her glove off. "That mark is the Triforce. You were just chosen by Farore, one of the Goddesses, to be her Host. The Host of Courage." She held her hand up, revealing the same symbol on her right hand, though the bottom left triangle was gold. "I am the Wisdom Host. I was chosen when I was just a child."

"Why... why did it take this long for me to be chosen? And why did it _hurt_ like that?"

"I believe that you needed to be closer to the Goddess. Being in Hyrule, in the Temple, must have triggered the bond. You being courageous and coming back to Hyrule to help must have stood out to Farote. The fact that I touched your left hand with my right was most likely the final key.

"As for why it hurt, I am not entirely sure. My bond was painless. It is possible that it was because I have lived here my whole life. I had time to bond slowly with my Goddess, Nayru. Faraore must have sensed that you would be gone soon, so your bond had to be completed quickly."

Link looked at his hand while she spoke. The skin still stung a bit, but was otherwise fine. He pulled his glove back on after a moment. "Whats with the outfit?"

"It is custom," Zelda began. "For the hero to be dressed in a green tunic. In all the stories and legends, including the one of the Hero of Time, he was dressed in the green of fields, wielding the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane."

The blond slowly sat down and ran his hands through his hair, accidently knocking over the hat he hasn't realized was on his head. "So...I guess I'm the hero."

"Yes," the princess murmured. "You will be Hyrule's hero." ... _I hope..._

)~+~(

 **There we go! Again, I'm sorry it's been so freaking long. Now that I have inspiration again, and it's winter break, I'm going to try to update weekly. Just for you guys.**

 **BTW, I highly recommend reading _The Shadehand Compass_ by Electronic Ink 0. Its an awesome Zelda FanFic. **

**See ya next time! Please leave a review!**


End file.
